Territory
by melanoradrood
Summary: Caroline heads over to Klaus' house, tired of never getting to choose happiness for herself. A horrible sight greets her. Post 4x16, Klaroline, OneShot, written with a-little-blonde-distraction and livingdeadblondegirl


_**"Maybe you should try to turn it all off. Who knows: you might stop whining about how Tyler left you. Added bonus, you won't have to feel guilty about all the dirty thoughts you have about Klaus."**_

Tyler was really gone, and he wasn't coming back. Matt was in a big house and refused to let in any vampires other than her. Bonnie wouldn't answer a text or a call. Elena had her emotions turned off and almost killed her. Damon was taking Elena to New York. Stefan was dealing with the blood bags. Rebekah was back in town. And Klaus… Klaus was oddly absent, which was strange for him. She hadn't heard a word from him since he left her standing on the Gilbert porch steps. She had expected more from him, but he was likely too busy chasing after Tyler at the moment. But, Damon had mentioned something about going to the mansion and seeing him the day before to find out more about Katherine and a little werewolf friend of hers. How many werewolves did Damon know? How many werewolves did Damon know that Katherine knew?

Elena had, in her own odd and unconventional way, made a good point. She was having thoughts about Klaus, but not in the way that Elena insinuated. No, Caroline was thinking about how she could be free with him. How he knew her, and understood her. How they were, in truth, the same. He wasn't the enemy they had all considered him to be a year before. He was just another vampire, trying to protect his family. And yet still, even after all the evil that her friends had done, they still considered Klaus the bad guy. Elena daggered Rebekah, Matt killed Finn, Jeremy killed Kol; in truth, they had likely killed as many as Klaus had at this point, given the bloodlines.

Out of everything that she should hold against Klaus, one unnerving and incredible fact was: he put her first. He loved her. He cared about her. He did things for her that she was sure no one else could have. When was the last time he had ripped off someone's head or tortured someone? No one in their group had recently been locked up in the mansion. They had just killed his younger brother, and yet he hadn't retaliated. Tyler's gamble with her life had proven absolutely that even his hatred of Tyler wasn't as strong as his love for her. He wasn't retaliating for her sake; _because of her._

Every reason that had ever stopped Caroline from giving in and accepting the facts and how she felt was gone. Bonnie had gone down a path of evil, and Elena no longer had any emotions. Stefan agreed that Klaus wasn't so different from them, and Tyler was never coming back. She was still everyone's second priority and choice, and the one person that understood her had said he would wait for a century for her. And she wasn't going to make him wait any longer. She wanted to choose him back. She wanted to make him her number one. The fact that she had reacted when Elena mentioned her and Klaus and not when she mentioned her and Tyler made Caroline realize what she really wanted; _who_ she really wanted.

But Caroline had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she drove over to the Mikaelson mansion. Of all the days in her life, this one was quite possibly the worst. She had been beaten down, over and over again, and she just knew the day wasn't over with her yet. She had a sick feeling that Klaus would dismiss her and send her away, and tell her that she was too late. For once in her life, she was putting herself first and she was so scared that it wouldn't be enough. And even though he'd said at the Decade Dance, which really did seem like a decade ago, that he'd wait "a year or even a century" for her to turn up at his door, the broken look on his face when he left her on the Gilbert's front porch made Caroline worry that he wouldn't even _open_ the door for her.

But coming to terms with that possibility, that he might in fact react that way, made her prepared and ready to prove to him that her feelings were sincere. She knew that no matter what sight greeted her at the Mikaelson mansion and no matter what was said or happened, she was preparing herself for the worst of it. She could deal with any amount of bloodshed or words shared. Any insults he threw at her. Any taunts about Tyler. Just as long as they finally gave each other a chance; _a chance to be together._

She knew as soon as she opened the front door that something was, in fact, off. She could smell it in the air. There was the familiar scent of nature and cologne that came from Klaus, but it was intermingled with a stink she couldn't quite place, other than it was reminiscent of wet dog. She kept her steps quiet as she started looking around, until she eventually made it to the door where the scent was coming from the strongest. She quietly turned the knob and peeked in and froze when she saw what lie on the other side of the door. Klaus was laying in bed, and Hayley, the wereslut, was standing beside the bed wearing only a tank top and underwear.

Caroline didn't even breathe. She made no sound as she just stood there, taking in the sight. Hayley was looking down at Klaus, who was wearing a smirk. Her heart felt like it was being ripped in two. She had imagined the worst case possibility was that he wouldn't give her a chance, but Caroline had been wrong.

The worst thing that could happen would be that he had moved on.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the room, slamming the door behind her. Both Hayley and Klaus looked up at her, and both mouths dropped open to speak, but Caroline had already raised her hand, as if to silence them. Her lips were pressed together as she looked away for a moment, composing her thoughts, then looked back up and stared straight at Klaus. "Seriously? You disappear without a word, and when I come to find you, you are in bed with the _WERESLUT_?"

Klaus was staring at her in shock but Hayley looked mad. Caroline had no time for her crap, and marched into the room. She picked up Hayley's shirt from off the floor and threw it at her. "Get dressed and get out."

Klaus was pushing himself out of the bed now and she realized he was naked. She looked upwards, refusing to look at him, and Klaus flashed away, disappearing for a moment, only to return wearing a pair of sweatpants. His words were forced as he spoke to her, as though trying to not let Hayley overhear them. "Caroline… Your words and tone would imply that if I can't have hot hybrid sex with you, then I can't have it at all, am I correct? Seeing as how you only want to have hot hybrid sex with Tyler, I—"

Caroline raised her hand and slapped Klaus across the face, stopping his acerbic words. He could have stopped her but he took the hit, and looked up at her with a mixture of rage and anger in his eyes.

"Do not talk about Tyler. You threatened him, and now he is gone. He and I are over. Done. And when I come over here to talk to you, you're sleeping with the girl that ruined my life. Your life too, actually! She snapped my neck and had you kill each and every one of your hybrids. You would have done better proving you actually loved me by sleeping with Elena! Or better yet, Bonnie! But no, of the entire town and the entire supernatural community, you chose _the wereslut?!_"

Caroline couldn't help that her voice went up on the last part as she got more and more angry while she confronted the Original Hybrid standing in front of her. Why wasn't he saying anything? Doing anything? Did he really have nothing to say in response to her?

"Hey now, stop calling me a slut. I did nothing wrong here."

Caroline tore her eyes away from Klaus and said, "Didn't I tell you to get out?"

Hayley put her hands on her hips and raised one of her ugly eyebrows. "You don't control me. Besides, why do you care? Shouldn't you be off boo-hooing into your pillow over Tyler, the boy you 'love' that you were willing to run away with?"

Caroline raised a finger at the girl, as if speaking to a child. "YOU _do not _get to speak. YOU betrayed Tyler, which lead to the death of twelve hybrids and his mother. YOU helped Katherine with the cure and now she is running around wild. And YOU have now slept with the one man that actually put me first. YOU were stupid enough to be seduced by him, so put some pants on your whore legs, and _get the fuck out._"

Caroline knew that if it had been a full moon, Hayley would have shifted and tried to tear her apart. Even still, the gold was evident in the other girl's irises, but Caroline couldn't care less. Yes, Elena had almost staked her earlier, but Caroline hadn't wanted to kill her best friend. Hayley, though? Her hand was just itching to rip out her heart after smashing her head into the ground a few times for good measure.

"Stupid enough to be seduced by him? Really? Are you just jealous of the fact that he wanted me? First Tyler taking my side, and now Klaus, the one that you seem to think loves you, chose me over you?"

And in that moment, Caroline saw red. She was done with this bullshit. She was done with everything going on. She was strong, ageless, and fearless. No longer was Caroline going to be pushed around and chosen second. She wasn't the little girl that let others hurt her any longer. She was choosing for herself, and now she was choosing Klaus. And since she was choosing Klaus, it was time to mark her territory.

In a flash, Caroline was in front of Hayley and grabbing her by the neck. She flashed straight to the bedroom door and slammed the girl into it, enjoying how the girls body shattered the wood into a thousand pieces. The girl crumpled to the floor and Caroline looked down at her, waiting for her to heal. She was going to beat this girl down to nothingness.

"Here's the fucking door, bitch. Now how about you leave." Caroline tossed the werebitch out the doorway to punctuate her order.

Hayley pushed herself up off the ground and there was fire in her eyes. She rushed forward, going to grab Caroline's neck. But Caroline was smarter, faster, older and hip to Hayley's game. She knew that Hayley was trying to break her neck again, and knocked the brunette's arms away and grabbed the back of Hayley's head. She slammed her knee upwards while her hands pulled the were down, breaking the girl's nose. The momentum of the move popped Hayley back up so she was then flying backwards.

Caroline didn't even bother to flash over, and chose instead to stalk her prey. She grabbed Hayley by her nasty, obviously tousled brown sex hair, and pulled her head up off the ground with it, then slammed her back down to the wooden floor. She heard the cracking of more bones and it was in that moment that Caroline realized how close Hayley was to being knocked out.

But Caroline wanted her to be conscious enough to feel this.

She flipped the girl over onto her back and straddle her. Caroline sunk her hand down into her chest cavity and let her hand wrap around Hayley's heart. Hayley was gasping for air and blood was coming from her mouth as she tried to breathe.

"Caroline!"

She froze in that moment, then looked over her shoulder to Klaus. He had finally spoken for the first time since she slapped him. Their eyes locked and she registered the smirk on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes spoke of loneliness and sorrow. As if he knew that this act, this stupid, random act of fucking Hayley, had hurt her even more deeply than he had by biting her a few days ago.

"She's still a pawn to be played, love. She can lead us to Katherine.. And the cure."

She stared at Klaus for a moment and realized then what had happened. He hadn't moved on from her. Not at all. He had just had sex. An easy fuck. She had been denying him for almost a year and expected him to remain celibate. She had been sleeping with Tyler throughout that time. It was wrong (and perhaps a little hypocritical) of her to be so mad at him. But, why didn't he understand? It wasn't that he had sex: he had sex with **_Hayley_**.

"And then?"

"And then we shall discuss it."

Caroline looked away from him for a moment, then glanced back at him and nodded her head. Her hand released Hayley's heart and she wiped the blood off on the girl's shirt. Disgusting. "Now do as I say; get dressed and get out. Don't you dare come back here unless you're summoned. If you even dare look at him again, not even Klaus will be able to stop me from breaking your neck. Also, I want to point out here, that you are clearly in love with Tyler, and you knew that Klaus has feelings for me, yet you spread your legs when someone shows a hint of interest? Have a little self-respect."

Caroline got up off the floor and went to the adjoining bathroom to wash her hands. Klaus was standing in the doorway, watching her, neither of them paying attention to Hayley as she pulled on her clothes and ran out of the house. Once her hands were fully washed, she walked past him and back into the bedroom. Ugh, the stench of her was still fresh on the air.

"You're going to need to burn those sheets. And anywhere else that you fucked her. Actually, I say we just burn the entire house down. I doubt we'll ever be able to get her disgusting fucking stench out of the air."

Klaus was standing beside her, looking shocked. The last thing she had really said to him was in anger at him sleeping with Hayley, and now she was talking about getting rid of the stink of the baby wolf. Caroline knew she wasn't making any sense, but she had to start doing something to deal with what was going on. Klaus had slept with Hayley, Caroline had marked her territory, and now she was going to be with Klaus. There was nothing more she could say.

Caroline glanced around the room, looking for somewhere to sit that wasn't the bed. She seriously had to burn those sheets as soon as possible. What a pity, they did look very soft, but Caroline deserved better than sheets marked by her. A new bed too. Klaus would have to get a new bed; a new mattress, bed frame, anything that the werebitch had come into contact with.

"What are you doing, Caroline?"

She looked up, Klaus's smooth voice pulling her from her thoughts to see him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. She looked at him as though he was stupid, secretly not wanting to explain herself. She mimicked his stance and cross her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to get rid of the stench of your _fuck_. I don't want to be spending time here and still able to _smell her._"

Klaus flashed forward to her and stopped inches from her face, but Caroline didn't flinch at all. He looked down at her, his gaze powerful and his jaw hard, but she could see the questioning in his eyes. "And why would you want to spend time here, sweetheart?"

Their eyes stayed locked for a moment as Caroline looked up at him, not able to give in. Klaus was looking down at her, their faces so close, and she glanced down towards her lips. She pulled away, not wanting to touch those perfect lips so soon after he had been with Hayley. Maybe if the girl hadn't been here, she would have marched into his bedroom and taken a kiss, but now…

He had to earn her again.

Caroline turned away from him and walked a few steps away, then glanced back at him. She could see a chair behind him that didn't have the smell of wereslut coming from it. Oh, he was going to pay for sleeping with Hayley, of that she was most sure.

"Tell me, Klaus… When you fucked her, did you do your whole Alpha thing? Take control? Make her your little bitch?"

"Caroline…" Klaus growled out, and she let a smile slip across her face. It wasn't her normal bubbly smile, but instead a seductive one that she rarely pulled out anymore.

"You know, I used to date a werewolf; I know a thing or two about them. For example, the alpha male always takes control, save for with the alpha female. The alpha female fights back, and often has her way with her mate. So let me ask you again… Did you make Hayley your little bitch?"

Klaus had taken a step back, as if in shock, and Caroline took a step towards him. He was only two steps away from the chair now, and she took one more step forward. The look on Klaus's face told her that Hayley had just been a little fuck, that he dominated, and took what he needed. Hayley wasn't worthy of him; Caroline knew who was Klaus's _true _alpha female.

"Did you fuck her on the sofa? In your bed? On a table? Stand over her and control her?"

His eyes flared at all of those and she took another step forward, so that her hand was on his chest. She pushed him back slightly and he let her, taking a step backwards. His legs were almost touching the chair, and she slid her jacket off her arms. Klaus' eyes were locked with hers and she pushed her body up against his.

"I know exactly what happened in your sex with Hayley. She said something to bait you, and you had to prove your dominance. And I understand that. I get that you needed to prove yourself."

She pushed him with both hands now, and his legs hit the chair, pushing him to sit down. Caroline straddled both legs on either side of his in the big chair and put her hands on his shoulders. His hands went to her hips and she leaned forward so that her forehead was almost touching his.

"And now you need to realize something. While you may control everyone else, you do not control me. I will always fight back, and I will always prove that I am not your little bitch, but your _equal_. Do you understand me?"

Klaus seemed to have regained his senses about what was going on and a smirk slowly crossed his lips. Caroline pulled her head back so that now their hips were almost meeting. She had to resist the urge to move her hips against him, wanting to wait till the perfect moment.

"Are you naming yourself my Alpha Female, Caroline?"

Caroline let a sweet smile slide across her face, and leaned forward so that her lips were right by his ear. "What I'm saying is: if you touch another wolfbitch, or any bitch for that matter, again, and I will rip her heart out, then rip you to pieces. Do I make myself clear?"

She pulled back and saw the mixture of lust and admiration running through Klaus. He wanted her, and he had realized then that something had changed between them. She was no longer insecure little Caroline, unsure of her feelings and emotions that were all connected to him. She was showing him that she had made her choice, and now she was going to mark him as her own. The fangs in her mouth dropped slowly and she leaned forward again to his neck. Klaus let his head tilt upwards so his neck was barred for her, and she bit down, drawing just a drop of blood. Klaus moaned beneath her, and she let her hips grind in that moment.

Caroline pulled back then, a bit of his blood dripping from the bite marks, and she carefully wiped it up onto the tip of her pointer finger. Klaus was gazing at her with hooded eyes and she was content knowing then that her territory had been properly marked. She pulled backwards and slid off his lap, then bent over to pick up her jacket. Klaus then seemed to realize that she was getting off his lap to leave, not to tease him more.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Caroline glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Home. I really want to go to bed right now, and there is no way I'm staying here. You stink of wereslut." She said simply as if it were obvious and glanced down his blood that clung to the tip of her finger. She studied it and watched how it started to drip down her finger almost meeting her hand.

"Too bad for you…" She said, holding up her hand a bit, her eyes flicking up to meet his as her tongue came out and languidly licked up her finger before sticking her whole finger in her mouth and releasing it with a pop. Klaus groaned and Caroline had her final confirmation that Hayley had just been a fast fuck and nothing else since that gesture, meant solely to make him think of _another head of his_, made him react that way.

Foreplay was something he could only have with her; his Alpha female.

Klaus watched Caroline leave the house, his heart racing and his blood on fire. Oh, he had made a huge mistake that night, even though it had given him the information he had wanted from the little wolf. And somehow and by someway, Caroline had forgiven him. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with them, but two main things were clear in his mind: One, Caroline was ready to start her life with him; and two, he needed to take a shower. _A very long, very cold shower._****

* * *

**TWO THINGS:**

**1. Thank you to Miranda (Livingdeadblondegirl) and Becky (a-little-blonde-distraction) for all of the fabulous ideas on how the plotline should go. They are always fabulous! ****_Shut up, woman, you're my doppelganger. This is what I do. Please. (Becky)_**  
**2. Thank you to idiot—wind for pointing out the correlation between Alpha Male and Alpha Female in the wolf world. Helped inspire some of this.**  
**3. This was beta'd and semi-cowritten by Becky, who helped me to add in lines here and there to make it extra Klaroline fabulous. Go give her lots of love. She is my little doppelganger, and I loves her.****_Dawww PETROVICHES5EVA! (Becky)_**  
**4. QotH Ch 7 will be up either Saturday evening or Sunday morning. I don't want to talk about Hayley anymore. So, no requests about that. Also, this is a OS. OS!**


End file.
